


The Hands We Hold

by Magnusismyrock



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Art, Art Complement, Bandom Big Bang 2016, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnusismyrock/pseuds/Magnusismyrock
Summary: This is the art complement to MsPeppernose's I know the Pieces Fit for the 2016 Bandom Big Bang.





	The Hands We Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsPeppernose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I know the pieces fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021872) by [MsPeppernose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose). 



The poster for the relationship study.  


The first time Pete holds Patrick's hand during the study.  



End file.
